


Super Scary Stories

by poppy_plant



Series: What We Create in October 2020 [17]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Scary Stories, WWC2020, What We Create In October Challenge, story telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppy_plant/pseuds/poppy_plant
Summary: To celebrate the Halloween season, the household take turns telling spooky stories.
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Series: What We Create in October 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948720
Kudos: 26





	Super Scary Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17: Van Helsing

Freezing rain pelted the windows, a steady thrum filled the library where the household had all gathered. It was rare for all four of them to spend any great length of time together, but they had all come at Nandor’s behest just a few minutes prior. 

“As you all know, the Halloween season is fast approaching, and since none of you liked my scary movie night last week-”

“That wasn’t a scary movie, you made us watch Twilight.” Nadja corrected, not looking up from the skull she was polishing. 

“As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted,” he glared pointedly at Nadja “I thought that we should have another go at doing some creepy household activities.”

He frowned looking around, disappointed that the only person looking interested in his fun idea was Guillermo.    
  
“What did you have in mind master?” 

“I-” Nandor paused, realizing he didn’t have an idea. Luckily he was quickly saved by Laszlo jumping in.   
  
“Why don’t we tell some scary stories? Fear is an excellent aphrodisiac, isn’t it, my darling?” He leaned in close, leaving a trail of kisses down Nadja’s neck. Nandor and Guillermo exchanged a disgusted look, Nandor mouthed  _ yeesh  _ as Nadja captured his mouth, dragging him closer. 

“Okay!” Nandor loudly clapped his hands, breaking the couple apart with a faint hiss from Laszlo and a scowl from Nadja.    
  
“Come here, my sweet apple pie,” Laszlo wrapped his arm around Nadja holding her close as he regarded the others in the room. “Which one of you is going first then?”   
  
“Nandor. This was all his idea after all,” Nadja muttered, resting up on Laszlo’s shoulder. 

“Fine,” Nandor huffed. He paused a moment, brow wrinkled in concentration as he tried to think.

“Oh yes. There was this very scary warlord. He loved killing and pillaging and killing. He had a powerful empire with many servants and concubines and wives, and the best friend anyone could ask for, But one day,” he paused, a lump forming in his throat “he had to kill his best friend, his horse.” 

“Hello.”

Everyone screamed, Nandor jumped back from the energy vampire who had snuck up behind him. He quickly retreated further into the room, shooing Guillermo over so he could sit.

“That wasn’t very scary was it, Nandor?” Colin chuckled, “Well then again maybe it is for you, huh?” Nandor faintly scowled, sinking further into the couch. 

  
“I thought it was very scary master,” Guillermo whispered, grinning and blushing a little when Nandor perked up after that, smiling softly back at him.

Holding back a gag at that, Colin continued. “So what are you guys doing up here? Having another fun groovie bff hang out sesh?” 

Laszlo groaned “Colin Robinson, you know what we’re doing, why do you always do this?” 

Colin frowned “Maybe I wanted to be included for once.” The memories of the last time they tried disregarding him were still fresh in the back of their minds. It was easier to just let him have his fill.

“Fine Colin, just tell your story.” Nadja huffed, struggling to keep her eyes open as Colin sapped away her energy.    
  
“Can’t be worse than Nandor’s,” 

Nandor huffed indignantly, hissing softly.

“Okie dokie then,” Colin’s eyes were already glowing faintly blue 

“Every year, billions of people ignore terms of service documents, signing away their rights. On this I have a few thoughts.” Fear flashed in Guillermo’s eyes. He turned to Nandor, hoping for reassurance, finding his own fear reflected in Guillermo’s eyes. 

“- for example in the terms of service for using Google services-”

“Colin!” Nadja cried “Enough.” 

Everyone was sunk deep into their seats, except Nandor who slipped all the way to the floor. There was a glassy sheen to everyone's gaze as they regarded each other, looking for some assurance. 

“Heh, guess I got carried away.” Colin laughed, moving to sit. “Scoot your tush” he sat himself down firmly between Nadja and Laszlo.

The couple lept apart hissing in disgust. Nadja rushed to a chair on the other side of the room. Laszlo followed in suit, opting to stand by his beautiful wife. 

“Now, are you all ready for a real scary story?” 

Rubbing the tiredness from their eyes, everyone listened for what was bound to be a disgustingly descriptive, but not altogether terrible story. 

“Now this is a story you are all familiar with, the story of Abraham Van Helsing.” Guillermo froze as if there was ice cold water running down his spine. His gaze flickered frantically around the room, finding no comfort in seeing everyone else’s fearful gaze. 

“Most believe he died many centuries ago, but I know that to be false.”  _ Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck _ . “Guillermo’s heart was in his throat as Laszlo smirked devilishly in his direction. 

Nadja shivered as Laszlo leaned in close “He still stalks the in the sunlight, unable to truly move on from this world until every last vampire is cleansed from this world. Why I know of a charming young vampire who was slain just last week, staked in his own home while he slumbered.”

Nandor scoffed, although he didn’t sound quite as confident as he usually did. 

“Do you question me?” Laszlo turned to him, “Did you not hear of the house of vampires, an entire coven, or all but one, slaughtered in the night by one single vampire slayer? She insists that he came in and one by one executed them all in their coffins.” 

“He came in with stakes sharpened to a jagged point, buckets upon buckets of holy water, and a ros-rosaries made of silver. All this suffering, less than a mile from our own home.”

The air was thick in the room as Laszlo fell silent. Everyone looked warily amongst themselves. 

None looked worse for wear than poor Guillermo, his face eerily pale and pulse thundering. 

The whole house jumped when outside, a clap of lightning lit up the room followed by a clap of thunder that shook the whole house. Guillermo let out a little scream that seemed to lighten the mood at least slightly.”

“Wow Laszlo, I think your story worked a little too well. Just look at the little guy.” Colin was right of course, Guillermo was trying to keep a calm facade, but he couldn’t seem to slow his rapid pulse. 

“What do you even have to be scared of Gizmo?” Laszlo scoffed “You’re not even a vampire.”

“Yeah,” Guillermo’s pallid face was impassive as he responded in a dull tone, clearly lost in thought. 

The room fell into tense quiet. Laszlo and Nadja eyed eachother, sharing a look. 

“Well, this was fun,” Nadja stood, grabbing Laszlo’s hand and dragging him to the door “We’re leaving.” The two hurried off. 

Colin stalked off on his own, leaving Nandor with his terrified familiar. 

“Uhhh,” Nandor stood, his uncertainty and discomfort painted across his face. “I think I am ready for coffin.” 

Guillermo nodded, silently following behind Nandor with that haunted look in his eyes. Nandor frowned. 

Guillermo went through their nighttime routine in silence, Quickly removing the outer layers of Nandor’s clothes, standing unusually rigidly as he held out his hand to assist Nandor into his coffin. 

Nandor’s cold heart melted at the sight. His poor Guillermo shouldn’t have to be wrought with fear while Nandor was around. Taking his hand, Nandor led him over towards the lounge.    
  
“Can you sit up with me for a while? I am not feeling very confident tonight.” Nandor’s voice was soft as he sat, patting the spot beside him. 

Guillermo quickly sat, back rigid as he stared ahead absentmindedly. And now his heartbeat was racing again. Nandor’s frown intensified as he watched Guillermo sit alone. 

“Guillermo,” it was barely a whisper, but that seemed to slip Guillermo out of his stupor. “I promise I will not let anything happen to you, not even an attack from Van Helsing.” 

Guillermo nodded, smiling softly. “Thank you, master.” 

The two sat in comfortable silence. Eventually, Guillermo melted into the warm pile of furs, resting his head on Nandor’s shoulder. Nandor tensed as Guillermo rested his head on his shoulder, but quickly melted into the embrace as his Guillermo’s eyes fluttered shut. 

Carefully, slowly, Nandor wrapped his arms around Guillermo, pulling him into his lap, bringing a hand up to run through Guillermo’s curls. They were so much softer than he ever could have imagined. Boiling hot rage coursed through him as Nandor imagined some slayer coming in, threatening his precious familiar. He had no idea what had happened to scare Guillermo so badly; Nandor was often quite surprised at how fearless Guillermo was in the face of incredible danger. Leaning back, Nandor watched Guillermo as he slept on his chest, watching as he twitched and whimpered softly in his sleep. 

Nandor knew when he gazed upon his cherished Guillermo, that he would fight a million Van Helsings if it meant nothing would happen to his innocent little Guillermo.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
